Caught in the act
by StanasUnicorn
Summary: Reid catches Emily and JJ making out in the interrogation room, what will he say? Will he tell Hotch. This is my first Jemily fic so don't judge if there are some off details. Inspired by a conversation in a Jemily group chat on Twitter.


JJ had been staring at Emily all day, even when she wasn't looking at JJ she could feel her eyes on her.

Hotch was briefing Emily on this new case where she was to go undercover but she couldn't focus, she was biting her lip and Hotch stopped talking for a sec.

"you okay, Prentiss?" he asked. Emily sat up straight and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Uhm.. yeah, yeah I'm good." she said, glancing in JJ's direction.

The blonde was staring at her computer, the tip of her tongue sticking out just slightly. That was her tell, her tell that she was really focused. Emily took a deep breath, slightly relieved that her hot, blonde lover had finally stopped looking at her every other minute.

"I'm good! Where were we?" Emily said, once again putting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her fist.

Hotch continued telling her about the assignment she listened but couldn't process all the information properly since her mind was someplace entirely different. Namely the night before, her and JJ had had the most amazing, groundbreaking, earth shattering sex ever. It had been the first time in a while since they had been separated at work a lot of the time. Emily tried to forget about it for the moment but the soreness in her abdomen and inner thighs were a constant reminder.

JJ's mind kept wandering back to last night.

Garcia and Tara were supposed to join but they'd both cancelled, to both Emily and JJ's satisfaction, so they'd had the night to themselves.

The night had started out very innocent, JJ had arrived to Emily's place at around 8:30 and they'd started getting dinner ready, about an hour later Garcia had called and said she couldn't come because something had come up with some hacker dude so she had to work and also Tara was gonna help her find them so she wasn't gonna make it either.

JJ was setting the table when she heard Emily's phone ring. " Hey Em! Your phone's ringing!" she yelled.

"Can you please answer it for me? I'll be right down!" Emily shouted and JJ smiled. JJ smiled because Emily trusted her enough to let her pick up her phone, and that kind of trust was rare in Emily Prentiss' world.

Emily caught herself allowing JJ to pick up her phone and for a split second she panicked, all the different scenarios of who the person calling could be flying though her mind like a tornado, then she realized that it was JJ who would pick up the phone. JJ was good. They were good. She trusted JJ.

She heard JJ on the phone, "Emily's phone, this is JJ." Silence. "oh no, that sucks. I'm sorry you guys can't make it! we're just gonna have to do this again another time then." It went silent for a minute and then she heard JJ laugh and saying "No, no it's not a problem at all! Emily and I haven't even started dinner yet!" JJ said.

Emily laughed to herself because dinner was in fact ready, she knew JJ had set the table and that everything that needed to be ready was ready. She was in such awe of JJ, she never wanted to make people feel bad for having to cancel plans and she was always so calm and sweet and always saw the best in people.

She zipped her dress and put on her shoes. Her dress was a strapless black cocktail dress that ended right above her knees with lace detailing on top, her shoes matching with lace straps around her ankles. She felt overdressed but from what she'd heard from downstairs she would be alone with JJ tonight and for that she was happy to dress up.

JJ heard Emily's footsteps down the stairs and suddenly she was nervous. Did she look okay? Gosh, was she under dressed? Had she taken this too casually? No. After all this was planned to be just a girls night in, not a date. She was fine. Everything was fi… JJ's mind stopped and she gasped audibly as she saw Emily walk down the stairs.

Emily had a shy smile on her face and she was already blushing.

"Holy fuck Em, you look amazing. I feel way too under dressed for this occasion." JJ laughed.

"Did i get that right? Penelope and Tara aren't coming? Because if they are I'm going straight back upstairs to change into something more casual." Emily said and JJ smiled.

JJ slowly started walking towards Emily, who's eye was now filled with lust and desire. As soon as JJ had gotten close enough so that Emily could reach her she put one hand on JJ's cheek and one had on her waist and pulled her into an embrace that escalated to a kiss that escalated to a full blown make-out session which eventually somehow ended with both of them in bed, naked, panting, screaming each other's name while coming undone in front of their lover.

Suddenly she heard a voice in the distance

"Hey. JJ…? JJ? JJ! Jennifer? Earth to Jennifer!"

JJ shook her head and looked towards the voice and when she saw who the voice belonged to her heart skipped a beat because Emily was standing by her desk, having leaned forward on the table to try and get JJ's attention.

"Oh! Emily! Hey! Uhm, I'm sorry I… I didn't see you there!" JJ laughed nervously.

"I've been standing here for like five minutes, you were completely zoned out. Is everything okay?" Emily asked, concern lightly coating her voice.

"Yeah I'm great, a little tired though. Didn't really get much sleep last night." JJ said with a smirk and kicked Emily's foot lightly under the table. Emily choked on her coffee.

"Jennifer!" she whispered.

"What?" JJ said, her eyes shining with innocence. Emily just glared at her.

"Did you need anything? Or did you just wanna come over and ruin my amazing daydreams?" JJ said, teasing Emily.

"Well, the others just left and Garcia just went to get coffee so if we get to interrogation 2 right now there shouldn't be any witnesses. We've got 15 minutes before the others are back" Emily whispered, looking around the bullpen to make sure everything was clear before she took JJ's hand and dragged her towards the interrogation room.

Once in the room Emily pushed JJ up against the wall and before JJ knew it Emily's tongue was in her mouth, exploring every part of her. JJ moaned and her knees buckled beneath her and that's when Emily took JJ's hands, pinned them over her head and pressed her body tightly against JJ's to hold her up. JJ slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth and did the exact same thing she'd done to her the night before, touching _that_ spot on the inside of Emily's cheek where she always always chewed when she was nervous or stressed out and recently JJ had found that that spot was also one of Emily's pleasure spots. Emily pressed herself harder against JJ, her knee rubbing against JJ crotch and JJ gave out a small yelp before Emily released one of her hands from above JJ's head to cover her mouth.

"Shhh." she whispered, a finger over JJ's lips. "We don't want anyone to hear"

JJ giggled and managed to pull her other arm from Emily's now weakened grip above her head and wrapped her arms around Emily and started grinding against Emily's knee. Emily got so stunned by her lovers act that she, just for a moment, lifted some of her pressure against JJ and JJ took advantage of that and flipped them around so that Emily's back was now up against the wall. Emily moaned loudly and JJ shushed her, repeating her lovers previous instructions. They both giggle as Emily stars working her way up JJ's light blue button up, undoing one button at a time slowly, carefully.

JJ groaning once the shirt is completely open and her breasts are exposed. Emily cups them with her hands and starts kissing her way down JJ's neck until she reached her cleavage. JJ shivered at the light feathery kisses and her hands were now tangled in Emily's hair, begging for more.

Suddenly, a turning door knob and JJ froze, chills running down her spine, so many things running through her mind like "Fuck, did we lock the door?", "Fuck, there wasn't even a lock in interrogation 2." "Had it already been 15 minutes?!", "Please, _please_ don't let it be Hotch."

Emily had heard it too by this point but it was too late, the two women stared at the door as it was now fully open, still all tangled up in each other JJ covering herself best she could.

Spencer.

It was Spencer.

"Oh!" Spencer said, confusion covering his whole face.

"Reid…" Emily said, her voice slightly stern but she never finished the sentence .Reid was already turning red and walking backwards

"I'm… I'm just gonna.. I'm gonna leave now." Reid said, turning around and closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god Emily he knows. He **saw** us and he's gonna tell Hotch and everyone's gonna notice him being awkward about us and they're not stupid I mean we're all profilers for gods sake and they're gonna find out and we're totally gonna get fired I…"

Emily cut her off with a quick kiss. "Babe.. Babe! I'll talk to him, I'll ask him no to tell anyone, okay?" Emily's hand cupping JJ's face and wiping the single tear escaping JJ's eyes.

"okay. okay." JJ sniffled.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Emily said and took JJ in a warm embrace before straightening her clothes, combing though her hair with her fingers and wiping the sweat off her forehead. JJ mimicking Emily's actions.

"Hey Reid, wait up!" Emily yelled and Reid turned around, still flushed.

"Emily! Hi. I hope I.. I… didn't interrupt anything uhm… important." He stuttered.

"No Reid it's fine." Emily said, looking around to make sure there was no one else who head what she was about to say. "Listen Reid, about what you saw… Me and JJ, please don't tell anyone. We don't want people to know. Promise?"

"Emily, I don't even know what to say. I… I knew you and JJ were close but I figured it was just… uhm… a girl thing?" Reid said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Reid please, I'm… Please." Emily begged.

"Emily…. okay. I won't tell. But you have to tell Hotch. And next time, lock the door." Reid said, turned around and walked away.

"Prentiss. JJ. Can you guys see me in my office in 10 minutes? We need to talk." Hotch said once everyone else had left the table, JJ and Emily staring at each other in fear.

They walked into Hotch's office, both expecting the worst. Had Reid told on them? Had Hotch seen them too? Were they both gonna lose their jobs?

"Please close the door." Hotch muttered, closing the files on this desk.

"What's this about, Sir." JJ asked nervously.

"Please sit." He said, gesturing towards the two chairs by his desk. JJ and Emily looked at each other and then sat down.

"Sir, I promise you whatever you've heard it's not…" JJ blabbered.

"Agent Jareau, please." Hotch said and JJ got quiet. Emily was biting her nails.

"It had come to my attention that some people here think there might be something going on between the two of you. Is it something you need help sorting out? Has something happened? I could set up an appointment with our department therapist if you would like to." He asked, genuine concern coating his voice.

"Oh. No no no. That won't be necessary!" Emily replied quickly. A little too quickly, and Hotch gave her the side eye.

"Agent Prentiss. I'm a profiler. I know something is going on with you guys" Hotch persisted.

Emily looked at JJ with questioning eyes. JJ looked back at her, took a deep breath and nodded.

"See Hotch, there is something going on between me and JJ and before you say anything just hear us out." Emily said, still looking at JJ.

"See.." JJ started, then reached for Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"See.. Emily and I… We're together." JJ said. Emily squeezing her hand.

"Oh, I see. Will this interfere with your work here?" Hotch asked

"No Sir." Emily and JJ said.

"Okay good. We're done here. Please resume to your previous work now. And remember, we have a briefing in 30 minutes" He said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Sir." Emily said, shaking his hand, still holding JJ's hand in the other.

JJ just looked at the floor, she was still kind of embarrassed.

As they walked through the door they saw the rest of the team, standing 10 feet away from Hotch's office. JJ quickly let go of Emily's hand but it was too late.

"Hah I knew it!" Rossi shouted. "Pay up!" he said and hit Morgan on the shoulder.

Morgan, Garcia and Tara whooped, Reid clapped slowly and Hotch came and joined the rest of the group. He was smiling and joined into everyones applause.

"Wait." Emily said. "You guys had a bet?!"

"Heck yeah! You two have been acting all weird around each other sneaking off every time you got the opportunity. We figured something had to be up. And then seeing those beautiful hairdo's of yours go all messy sometimes during the day even though you'd only been sat doing paperwork we kinda figured it out. We are profilers after all." Morgan said Emily and JJ both shook their heads and and Emily took JJ's hand again.

"Well, it's true." JJ smiled and kissed Emily.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

Finally, their secret was out.


End file.
